


Familiarity

by Bunkbedannette



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, club penguin rewritten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunkbedannette/pseuds/Bunkbedannette
Summary: While hanging out with Dot at the beacon, you get a familiar, sad feeling.
Relationships: Dot and The Agent “Ace”, Dot and reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Familiarity

_“Well, I guess this is it, huh?”_

_You and Dot were sitting at the beacon, looking at Club Penguin before it all disappeared._

_she squeezes your flipper tightly._

_“I had fun, y’know? You were great, Ace.”_

_You looked at her, your face written of pure dismay,  
“...Everything, everyone...will be gone?” _

_You already knew the answer, but you didn’t want to believe it._

_“Yep, I know, hard to believe, I don’t want to believe it either.”  
She sounded cold, she didn’t sound like she was bothered by you, but rather, hiding something, this worried you._

_Both of you sat there in silence for about a minute, until Dot tapped your flipper.  
“Hey Ace, I want you to have this.”_

_She reached In her bag, grabbing a piece of clothing, you didn’t recognize it at first, but when she unfolded it, you froze._

_Her old purple jacket._

_She wraps it around you, giving you a weak smile,_

_“It’s feels like yesterday when I was wearing this thing,”_

_She gulped, “It looks good on you.” Her voice cracked as she spoke._

_Dots smile quickly melted into a frown,  
“I don’t...”  
She started to cry, she ran towards you, pulling you into a tight hug,_

_“I don’t wanna disappear!”_

_Her desperate sobs echoed in the sunset,  
“Please, just give us a little longer!” _

_She begged to no one._

_“The agents, the other penguins, the mascots, even Herbert and Klutzy for crying out loud!”_

_She continued sobbing, before you knew it, you were crying too. You wrapped your flippers around her tightly._

_Everything you know, wether you loved or you hated it, would be gone, forever, you didn’t want it to disappear, not now._

_Dot eventually stops sobbing and begging, she leaves the embrace, reluctant to let go, you hold her flipper._

_She lets her hair down and gives you tear filled smile._

_“I love you, Ace.”_

_**The connection has been lost, thank you for playing Club Penguin, waddle on!** _

* * *

“Jeez! How many times am I gonna get electrocuted!? I’m trying to work here!”  
You shouted angrily.

“That’s the chip maze for you, Ace.”

You were doing another field operation, and it took you every fiber of your body to not smash your phone to bits.

Dot climbed the stairs, halfway through she yells “I’ll be at the beacon when you’re done!”

It took you a couple of minutes before you finally, _finally_ got to the last chip,  
You let out a sigh of exhaustion, slowly climbing the stairs to meet with Dot.

“Took you long enough!” She teased,

“Oh, hush!”

You stood next to Dot and watched as the sun started to set, you looked over to her, she was fiddling with her sunglasses and putting them on.

“Now that I think about it, I’ve never actually seen you with those sunglasses on.”

She put them back on her head, “Eh, I just use them for when it’s really sunny, you never know when you need them, y’know?”

She gasped, “I bet you’ve never seen me without my jacket either, wanna try it on?”

You’ve never been particularly interested in her jacket, but when she gave you the offer, you wanted to know what it felt like,

“Sure.”

She took off her belt, then her jacket, she put it on you and adjusted the popped collars a bit,

While it wasn’t fuzzy, it was still really soft, almost like a blanket, you snuggled inside of it.

Dot giggled, “Awww, you love it.”

“Yeah, it’s really nice.”

She gives you a warm smile,

You had a vision.

While it only lasted for a couple of seconds you remembered significant things.

Dots style was really different, her hair was long and had streaks in it, and her eyes had tears in them.

It felt vaguely familiar somehow.

“Ace, is everything okay?”

You left your thoughts, and looked at Dot, you can tell her expression changed from joy to worry, though your vision was foggy. you raised a flipper to rub your eyes, but found that they were wet.

Dot walks over to you and pulls you into a hug, more tears started to spill as you buried your face in her chest.

You felt bitter nostalgia, somehow.


End file.
